Chloe Lane
Chloe Lane (July 29th, 1990) was born in Ruby Springs Kansas to Elijah Lane and Callie Lane. Growing up she was always interested in crazy stories. She was good friends with Kyle Taylor and Allison Avery. She had a crush on Kyle ever since second grade, but he's never noticed it. When she was just 12 years old, her mom left town. She had no idea that William Whitner threatned her into leaving. She and her father have had a rough time of it since. Her father was originally from Cascade Falls. In 2006 she started a gossip rag called Weird Things In Ruby Springs. Her dad thinks she shouldn't, but she does anyway. She sold the paper for $.50/copy, but only has five subscribers. After graduating high school in 2008, she started to college studying journalism. She was always frustrated by how smart Kyle was, but how oblivious to her affections he was. In 2010, during the Angels of Death murders, she answered questions about weird things happening in town for investigators. Her love life with Kyle was also brought up, as well as her father's connection to Cascade Falls. After the murders, Chloe and Kyle eventually do date and get married and have three children of their own -- Lane Taylor, Jessie Taylor and Josh Taylor. Chloe goes on to work for a big newspaper in Kansas as well. =Childhood= Growing up, Chloe and Kyle were very good friends. She had a crush on him ever since second grade. The two did almost everything together, though he was better at most things than she was. Chloe and her mother were very close, but when she was 12 years old, her mother disappeared. After that, she and her father had a rough time. =High School= Chloe attended Charles Robinson High School from 2003 - 2007. While there she began a paper called Weird Things in Ruby Springs. It was then that she befriended Allison Avery, who also saw strange things. Chloe thought a lot of her good friend. She was also editor of the school paper. =College= After High School, Chloe started to college, majoring in Journalism. She continued writing Weird Things In Ruby Springs on the side, and became good friends with Allison Avery. She and Allison would often have lunch together, and would talk about their crazy theories. Chloe never dated anyone, still having a crush on Kyle. But Kyle would never ask her out, and she was worried what would happen to their friendship if she did ask him out and he said no. =Angels of Death Murders= During the Angels of Death murders, Chloe notified the investigators of some strange murders that occured shortly before the Angels of Death murders began. Investigators tried pushing Chloe into asking Kyle out, though she never did. She also kept them up to date on strange things that happened in town. =Later Life= Chloe's mother returned to town shortly after the murders. Chloe graduated from college, and started dating Kyle. The two eventually got married, and Chloe went to work at one of the biggest newspapers in the country. =Quotes= "Very Interesting. TOWN KILLER TARGETS LOCAL SERIAL KILLER. You don't get a whole lot stranger than that. A secret identity on top of that? Why did nobody recognize him? Plastic surgery? Or just aging? It's certainly questions to ponder. And as for his sister... if one of the remaining is Jenna Angel, did she too have plastic surgery? Or is it also aging. Or maybe just a simple hair dye..." "Murders. Rule #1 in journalism- people only care about things like affairs, when there's nothing else going on." "We do not officially endorse anyone. But I personally endorse John Richmond." "After what happened last week? I'm not going to look into them without an army." - on Atrum Ordos "I'm here to get the scoop on Tom Swain. Headling: Tom Swain Beats CLeared Wife Moments After Her Trial." "An issue of Weird Things In Ruby Springs I felt I should tell you about -- Back in February. You know the pond that you see just as you come into Ruby Springs? Well there's a sign there. Says "Welcome to Ruby Springs". Well... back in February, there was the head of a woman on there. The police didn't do anything about it though. Dismissed it as a prank. I don't know what happened to the head. But I talked about it in an WTIRS issue." Category:Characters Category:MISTX3 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Journalists Category:MISTX0 Category:Characters Category:MISTX3 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Journalists Category:MISTX0